


Dear Hermione

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Series: Love Note [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Love Confessions, Love Note, Post-Hogwarts, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: The war has been won but many lives have been lost. One of those is Fred but he left some crucial information behind which changes the future of Hermione.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Love Note [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dear Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FF.net at 2018
> 
> This story is part of the love note challenge.

''Hey George, do you know where I can find some paper to write on?'' I asked George while we were lying in our bunk beds.

''Yeah dear auntie Muriel put them in a cupboard under the sink. Can you believe it? why would someone go looking for paper in that place?'' he told me while he kept his book open.

''And how exactly do you know that?'' I asked out of curiosity while I jumped out of the upper bed.

''Went snooping around when I made some tea this afternoon. You wouldn't believe what that old bad has stocked up in those cupboards.'' George said while I walked out of our little room. When we fled from the death eaters to a place almost anyone would be safe we hadn't really had auntie Muriel's place in mind. But it was the only place we could go if we wanted a roof over our heads.

''Alright be right back,'' I said when I walked out of the room. It was a big house but it wasn't like she was poor. No, the exact opposite, aunt Muriel was very rich and while we lived with not so much money in the past our aunt just had lots of money never to be spent. I wonder what would happen to all this when she finally dies.

''Paper…paper…paper… ah, there you are. Right now I'm talking to paper. But that's just fine it's better than dying I suppose.'' Everyone got a little crazy these last weeks because we couldn't go outside. Now I only have to find a quiet place to write. I had to do this. I needed to do this. My mind had been tormenting me with what could happen these months or maybe even years before Harry hopefully finally defeated Voldermort. What would happen if Harry never defeats Voldermort? But what would happen if I die while we defeat him? Or George? I desperately wanted to look in my glass sphere. But I was afraid the outcome wouldn't be what I wanted it to be. I walked to Muriel's study where there where no people and you could feel the serenity.

''How to start… how can I actually start this letter.'' There is no possible way I can write this letter as I want to. No way to satisfy myself and persuading her. No way of getting what I really want. Of course, I love George. I love him with all my heart and of course I love our shop but in the end, there will always be someone who I have been pining for. A girl who means the world to me. So I really hope she will survive, with or without me. But the real question is, how am I going to formulate this so it doesn't look like a desperate call for love. So it doesn't look like a letter I've written because I thought I would die. But that's out of the question because everyone thinks he will die right now. Nobody can guarantee that he will survive. Not even Voldermort can.

''Dear Hermione,

I write this letter to you without knowing If I will ever see you again. This war is making me crazy. George and I had to go into hiding because the death eaters came but that's not important right now. What is important right now? It's important that this letter is for you. I really want to survive this war, so I can tell you in person but even then I think it would be too late. I know you fancy my brother but I need to write this because I want you to know Hermione I LOVE YOU. So I said it. it happened in your fifth year. You were telling us off and you just looked so sexy. I knew I fancied you before but from that moment on I knew I loved you. But we never really were friends. You where the best friend of my little brother but I couldn't help it. if I ever survive this war I will tell you in person even if you are dating Ron. At least I think I will. And know that you will break my heart at least once but if in some really stupid moment I will not survive then I want you to read this letter and even if you felt something for me – which I hope you do - I want you to go on with living your life and have a happy life but without me. And George if you're reading this I want you to do the same. And George if you find this letter and I'm still alive please do me a pleasure and burn it. Because if I'm alive then she mustn't read it. And of course I know you would probably still give it to her but please spare me the embarrassment. And burn it because even in the afterlife I can see that - At least I hope I do.-

So, Hermione, I hope you've read this by now but don't go mourning on me too long if I died because I really don't want that. Be happy, both of you.

So hereby I have said my last words Hermione I love you and always will even if my little brother nicked you from me I will still be happy for you.

My dearest Hermione, I will finally finish this letter to you. I hope you will live happily ever after -if you're still alive when you read this.-

Hereby I – one of the pranksters from Hogwarts –

Says Goodbye,

Our dearest oh so handsome Fred.''

''The battle has been finished. Lives have been lost. But most of all we have hope that we will survive. Of course, we will mourn every person that has died. But we will remember them. In here. In your heart, you will feel the pain. In your mind, you will see happy memories possibly even how they died. But even while they died we must remember the happy days. The days where we didn't have to worry. Days where we could be careless. The only thing that comes in our way of happiness is the scar they left us behind. The scar that will never again heal. The scar that shows us how cruel life can be. But here we are. The survivors. Most of us don't even want to be here. They want to be in heaven where their counterpart is. Want to be death because life isn't worth living without the other. But then there is our family. Because you know you can't do that to them. We know deep down inside we can't do that to them but still, we want to be where our loved ones are. We want to be among the deaths. But that isn't for us to decide. Yes, people have died today. But others have found their way back to living. We all know it isn't fair. Because life isn't fair. But that's what we have to. Live our life for them because they wanted us to be happy. They wanted us to be free.'' Neville finished speaking at the funeral of Fred. Our oh so brave Fred had left us behind to never see again. While I sat beside Harry I couldn't just overlook the empty chair where George would've been sitting. I knew he had a hard time and I knew we should probably let him alone for a bit but shouldn't he at least be at the funeral of his twin. I know it isn't fair that Fred has died. Nobody who sits here thinks so but I think George has been hit the hardest by this news. Even Molly couldn't compete with the grieve George felt when he saw his twin die. Fred had been brave and no one would say he wasn't but like Neville said, life isn't fair.

When the ceremony was finished I decided maybe I shouldn't be here. It felt like I was intruding. So I went back to the Burrow where I knew George was. Since the end of the battle, he always was in his and Fred's room. It didn't really matter that he was home all the time. But it did matter that he shut himself out from the whole world. But I got it. he is grieving the person who always got his back. Whom he had been with since birth. And that mustn't be easy. It should be hard because otherwise, it would show that you weren't even bothered by his death.

When I knocked on his door there was no answer. When I knocked again there still wasn't so I just walked inside only to meet a very dark room. When I found the light switch and lighted the room I heard a groan come from his bed.

The room looked a mess on his side of the room clothes where spread everywhere and on Fred's side of the room everything was clean. The only thing on that did look out of place was a letter on Fred's pillow.

''George…. George… George, you need to get up.'' I said while I closed his door. You could hear the click from the door echo through his room because there was no other sound inside.

''George please talk to me.'' I sat down next to his bed. I knew he was awake because I could hear the way he breathed. If he had been asleep his breathing would have been much nicer than now, it was a bit rough and felt like he was struggling to get a good breath of air.

''George get up or I will pull you out of it.'' I threatened him. I was a bit done with it. he didn't answer, he refused to eat most of the time and slept more than a normal person. But what was normal in the eyes of a wizard/witch.

The blanket went down and I was a bit shocked about his exterior.

His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his nose was dripping snot and his lips where chapped even his hair was a bigger mess than before with dust in it.

''George.'' I sighed with sympathy.

''What do you want? I'm not coming if that's what your plan is. I'm staying here. I don't want to see it.'' I could see the tears already forming in his eyes.

''I'm not forcing you to. '' I almost whispered.

''Then what for god's sake are you doing here? Shouldn't you be downstairs?'' he said harshly.

''Could ask you the same but let's not get there. I just want some company. I've already been to 4 funerals this week so it's getting a bit much. Thought you would like some company too.'' I said while I sat properly down on the ground beside his bed.

''Maybe but it doesn't mean I'm coming down. I'm just…. How was it?''

''How was what?'' I asked not really paying attention to what he said.

''The funeral. Where there many people? Where they crying? Is it…. is it real?''

''There where quite a few people and most where crying. And think it's real. At least it feels real.'' I said while a tear fell down.

''Can't you change it?'' He asked sitting up with the blanket around his shoulders.

''Change what?''

''Change all this hell. Change the fact that Fred died.'' He said while holding himself in.

''I wish. If I could I would've done it within a second. But I can't, I haven't got the time-turner anymore. But in the past couple of months, I have wished so many times that I had one. Life has been rough and I know it isn't fair but George please don't stay like this and keep living your life. It's what he would've wanted you to do.'' I said with all the honesty I still had.

''I know. I found his letter in which he told me to keep living my life. But it's just not fair. Why did he need to die? Why couldn't I come with him?'' His tears kept coming and I had to sit down beside him and calm him down to finally get some proper words out of him.

''There was a letter. There was one for you.'' He hiccuped and pointed to the letter I saw on his pillow. At first, I hadn't seen the name that stood on the envelope but now that George told me and pointed it out I could see my name spelled out clearly.

''Can I?''

''Take it. I've been waiting to know what's in there. There where only two letters one for you and one for me. Bit weird don't you think?'' I agreed with that because why would he write a letter to me but not to his mother and father, or even Angelina whom he had dated in the past for a while.

While I stood up from the bed I had no idea what I could expect. I took the letter and was about to sit down on the bed.

''Not on the bed.'' George almost screamed. So with the letter in my hand, I walked back to his bed and sat next to him while I opened the letter that had been haunting George for days.

While I had always been very good and quick with reading, this time it took me multiple times to finally understand what exactly he wanted to tell me with this letter. It wasn't easy to read this while I knew he had just been buried but I could just keep the tears behind closed bars.

''What did he say?'' George asked when he knew for sure that I was done with reading.

''He loves me,'' I said matter of factly while staring at the opposite wall.

''I always knew that, tell me something I don't know already.'' He said while he rolled his eyes.

''You knew?'' I asked him while I changed my position on the bed.

''Yeah, of course, I knew he is my twin. He just was afraid. You and Ron were always meant to be. At least that's what mum always told us. So he just wanted to wait and see what happened. See if Ron would ever ask you otherwise he would. He wanted to after the wedding but then you had to go and he got scared. He had always been afraid it would be you and Ron so that's why he went to date another woman. Don't look at me like that, if it isn't true you can tell me but a little bird told me you're dating Ron right now.'' He told her with a bit more enthusiasm than she thought he would have.

''I am but I don't know. Even now at his brothers funeral, he is flirting with another woman so even before this letter I was thinking of breaking up. Maybe it's for the best Ron and me. It would've never worked.'' I said a little sad but the thought had been going through my head this whole week. To Ron, it looked like an open relationship which I never agreed to.

''Well only time will tell my dear,'' George said while he grabbed something from under his bed. When he finally sat right again with a red head and his hands full, he gave me a bottle of butterbeer which I didn't even know he had.

''To the future.'' He said while he clinked it against mine. And just for one moment I really didn't care that I was alone with George. I didn't care that Ron was flirting with another woman. I didn't care I would be famous for the rest of my life. For once she could just be a girl who was fancied by a boy whom she had liked very much. But could never return his love. Even if she wanted it very much it could never be. Never could she see him again in the land of the living. Never could she see him and thank him for doing the right thing and break up with Ronald. Never could she hide behind his back while Ronald got angry at him and never could she thank him for the time she had spent with George which leads to a lasting relationship and eventually the marriage she had always dreamed about.

She would forever be thankful that Fred had led her to the right person. Both would forever miss him.

But even if they knew that they couldn't save him in one way or another they always dreamed about what would've happened if he survived. Maybe Hermione would've stayed with Ron or maybe would've been rescued by Fred but what they knew was that right now life was good.

Even while with the years Fred II was born and only a year later Rose they were more than happy with their little family but there always seemed to be a missing person.


End file.
